


Woman of Envy

by Daisysmartheart



Series: seven sins and the people they control. [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Gen, Most Characters Not Mentioned By Name Until the End, Possessive Behavior, Sister is a creepy bitch (as usual), Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisysmartheart/pseuds/Daisysmartheart
Summary: Seven people. Three stories. One series of events. Who lives and who dies? Two lived to tell the story. (Work inspired by The Tailor on Enbizaka Street by mothy)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi & Shinguji Korekiyo & Tojo Kirumi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Shirogane Tsumugi, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Series: seven sins and the people they control. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804264
Kudos: 8





	Woman of Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be three separate chapters but I couldn't get the length to justify that. Blame May and Kitkat for feeding my au feedback loop that created this.

"Yes sir, those events… how dreadful they were!"

My beloved… always right there, but he ignored me so… He was more content to lie with other women when his faithful wife was right here! I was going to follow him. How _dare_ he forget me again.

The woman wore a beautiful headpiece. Satin and lace. I only saw her once, swear on my own potential grave. She was gorgeous, and he looked so sickeningly happy to be with her. I could not bear to witness it any longer. I returned to my lodgings. Later that night, I was working on a kerchief to keep my hair back.

The next day, I followed him again, even in my sickness and the fear in the town I would not stop. In just a day he was already clinging to a different woman. He was crying, and she was too. About what I could not say. She clung to him so desperately and her skirt rode up as she collapsed. I rushed away before he could realize I caught him.

That night? Ah, yes. I was working on a new pair of undergarments, and I shan't show any man them. Simply as a test of my own skill, not for any need of them.

The next day… why yes, I followed my husband again. I was appalled by what I saw. She was so very young, or at least appeared to be. Her yellow raincoat did not help regardless. It was sickening, watching her hang off of him like a desperate whore when she was so young. To prevent myself from becoming sick, I left and busied myself with making a sundress.

The very next day I planned to confront my husband you see. Such a cruel, hateful man needed to be told off and I had acquired all the evidence I would need. But he was even crueler than I had ever imagined. He treated me like a complete stranger! Me! His own wife… such a man is truly vile. It was if I had killed those he loved. 

"You Ma'am, are sentenced to death for murdering four and stalking."

"What?!??! Unhand me! I have done nothing wrong! He was unfaithful! He snuck around behind me, toying with other women as he damn well pleased!"

"So, you are the reason not a single one of my friends stands with me today. Farewell, you envious wretch."

_The man can say nothing, for his corpse, with those of his wife and two dear friends lay dead._

It had been a normal day, as all were in the town. I had gotten over a temporary sickness, and we had gone for a stroll. Before I had become ill we had done as such often. For a handful of minutes, we stood not too far from the bridge. I felt his hands in my hair and sighed in my own contentment. This was our happiness. No children, no pets, but we had a family. We returned, made and had our dinner as usual. When I went to get fresh air she was there. She looked so similar to my love, I thought it was him. I walked closer and--

None of us could believe she was dead… she was so kind. Angie and I had talked. We agreed I would see him today and she would tomorrow, for his own sake. It was just plain luck I managed to get him out of the house at all. We went to the bridge to talk as we had many times before, and before we parted for the evening I gave him a hug. I could not fill the hole she had left, but I wanted to help him. There was a woman just barely out of my sight but in his haste to leave I couldn't see her very well. I accompanied him back to their -- no -- _his_ home and began my walk back to my own. It was on that way back. The last thing I saw was her knife. It was the woman I had seen. I know it.

It's my turn now, huh? Both of us were worse now… both Ruru and Tsumu were dead. The day was rainy, even God Himself shared in our mourning. By chance, he agreed to come to a diner in town with me. I hung my coat on the side, and neither of us spoke as we had lunch. Neither of us could repair the other, but at least we had each other. I never even saw her. I was bleeding out, but even He had forsaken me.

They were all dead. My beloved wife. My best friend and her own lover. We had come here to escape the chaos, not to become further embroiled in it. I was the only person able to recognize the bodies. One aspect of each of them was taken. The headband I had bought her as a gift. A set of delicates that had assumedly been a gift from Angie. The coat the three of us had made for her when she moved to this rainy place.

That woman… she frightened me. It was only when she grew closer did I realize why. She had killed them. She killed them and took those items. She wore them as she approached me, going on about supposed infidelity and me sleeping around. I did not know her. But even still, she was crazed. Trying to reason with her was no help. She went from envious to enraged, and as I felt her blade stab into me, I felt some sense of completeness. For where could I be, but by their sides?

_Yet still, two survived by a slight amount of luck._

We had arrived at the same destination, together, but not as a pair. The town was uproarious at two newcomers that were all but familiar. We had expected the four of them, but where could they be?

As it turned out, the uproar was not over the two of us. Rather, it was at a murderous fiend. They… she had killed all four of them. No one except her held a weapon in the room. I had some training. "I can. It won't be clean, or pleasant to watch, but I can do it. The people she killed… they were my family in all but blood."

I was amazed they allowed him to kill her. She screamed as she was dragged away. It was bloody. If I had been told that arriving in Enbizaka would grant me this fate I would not have come. We had each other, but something in me felt pity for the woman. I could not say why, but I did.

Ran… you idiot. Our friends deserve their last rights, not this fiend. She had killed those I cared for. Even if I had not known Angie and Tsumugi well, something… something connected me to them. It hurt to think about, but I know something existed. "Mother… Father… I'm sorry I didn't make it here sooner. I don't know what would have happened if I had. Would I have died too? Would Ran have met the same fate? I can't say I have the answers. I have to go now, but I'll come back, promise. Say hi to the others for me, okay? …I love you two."

In the end, we continued on. I never did learn why Ran had all his scars before he died. In my last days, I returned to Enbizaka, where our troubled life had begun. I was not able to be with them in truth, as the years passed the younger folk forgot the murderer who had taken the lives of four. But it was there I stayed, on these cobbled streets as Death herself took me.

_And as such, with that death, all who had experienced the tragedy of Enbizaka had perished. Kirumi, Tsumugi, Angie, Korekiyo, the woman that still not a soul knew, Rantaro, Kokichi. All of them died as they lived, with the weight of their actions remembered._


End file.
